


Best gifts I have

by GoldenEmpress_ofWaterandLand12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby INojin, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmpress_ofWaterandLand12/pseuds/GoldenEmpress_ofWaterandLand12
Summary: The Yamanaka Family are celebrating Christmas on their own home after attending Konoha 11’s Christmas Party at the newly renovated Bar-b-Que house in Konohagakure no sato. Then Ino and Sai tells Inojin a story about the princess and the boy she met in the forest at Christmas eve.





	Best gifts I have

**Author's Note:**

> AU: I don’t own anything except the plot.

Sai x Ino Christmas Fanfic one shot

  


  


  


“Mama, can you and Papa tell me the story again?” four year old Inojin requested both his parents to tell him the story about the princess and the moon boy. His blue sapphire eyes that he inherited from his mother looks at them with expectation.

  


“Inojin, we tell you that story every Christmas when your still a wee babe”Sai looks at his son with confusion in his eyes” Are you sure you want to listen to the same story all over again?” He asked his son whether he is sure of his request, he read a book about children that the more they heard the stories being told to them all over again, they will lose their interest at that certain story which Ino disagrees to it. She told him that every children has different preferences and a book which concerns about advising is just only a guide ; a reference to one’s experience but doesn’t mean that it can be applied to everyone .

  


“Of course Papa, I love to hear that story again!” their little angel insisted and Sai look over to his wife for approval which she was just drinking her hot chocolate near the hearth.

She returned his look with a calm serene smile on her face and nodded. Sai loves all of her wives multiple personalities but he loves her calm and loving side the most, because he could guarantee that she feels happy and secured when she is with him and the fact that he considers himself lucky besides he married the most beautiful woman in the world (for him) but also how she affected him greatly especially now that they had a new addition to their small family which is Inojin who is now their little angel.

She puts down her mug on the table and approached her two boys.

“Well darling, what are you waiting for? Bring out your scroll and we will tell Inojin his favorite story again” She chuckled and Sai let out a genuine smile and goes to his room first to get his scroll and art materials

  


  


  


She knelt down and carry Inojin into his arms and embrace him tightly “Inojin, come here my little angel, Mama will carry you”

  


“Mama!” Inojin squeal happily and returned his mama’s hugs. For him his mama’s hugs where the best while his Papa’s singing is also the best. Ino sits down on the carpet while Sai arrived carrying his ninja scroll and art materials.

  


“Now Inojin, pay attention, are you ready now?” Sai asked his son in a fatherly tone and and a gentle smile on his face.

“Yes Papa!”Inojin eagerly answered his question and Ino started to tell the start of the story while Sai uses the ninja beast scroll to make his illustrations come to life

  


“Once Upon a Time, there is a Princess in a foreign land. She is the youngest daughter of the dragon emperor, who ruled a powerful nation and their family is considered the most royal, intelligent, magical and richest among the lands..”Ino started the story with the introduction. While Sai uses the beast ninja scroll to create some moving illustrations related to the story

“One night before Christmas, as she is in her deep slumber, she was visited by a young boy similar to her age. She is not afraid of him for the girl is very brave and friendly and also” Ino continued her story as Inojin gleefully watched the illustrations move and listened to her mama’s voice.

  


  


  


“Well it seems that our little angel is sleeping soundly now as we speak” Ino snuggled closely to her husband while he also embrace her back. They went back on their bed after putting Inojin to sleep, he listens to the story until the end then after that he went into deep slumber.

“You know I don’t know what is Christmas exactly mean until Naruto and Sakura told and explained to me about it” Sai suddenly talked and Ino clearly understood what he means so she hugs him more tightly.”Then when I manage to get my emotions back slowly,I remembered Shin-neesan told me about Christmas”

  


“But I have you two now, and I’m thankful for everything I have now” Sai kissed her forehead and petted her hair. They already know that It is Sai’s habit to play with her hair when they where in bed and Ino doesn’t really mind about his new habit after they married after all she liked it when he did play with her hair.

  


“Sai. You and Inojin are one of the most important people I have now, I love you and that is all that matters” Ino cupped his husband’s face “ever since father died. I lost hope to live, on the war when he died I rather thought that I wish to follow him too, in order for him not to leave me “Ino mumbled as she felt teary-eyed

  


“But I have to thought about my love ones who is still living, my mother, Shikamaru,Chouji and Sakura, “ Ino continued as Sai embraced her tightly”I have to think about others for now rather than myself, then you came in and brought me joy again and comes follow our angel, Inojin” Ino felt her tears fall out

  


  


“Oh Sai, if only I met you earlier then I would not follow my stupid infatuation on Sasuke” Ino continued “I am

a stupid,vain girl why I don’t realized that your the only one for me”

  


Sai is surprised about his wife’s teary state, she cried sometimes but not like this with so much sadness and regret in her life . He quickly rose up to bed and carry his wife and put him in his lap.

“Sweet girl, don’t cry, I’m yours now, I’m here and I love you and I’m happy when I’m with you please don’t cry now” he comforted her as she snuggled on his chest

“Your my greatest gift I have Sai, thank you for loving me”

“ Likewise beautiful girl, you and my son are the best gift I have in my entire life”

“Merry Christmas darling”

“Merry Christmas too, Mrs Beautiful” then they went back to sleep embraced on each other’s arms

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the one-shot and if you have few suggestions then comment below :)


End file.
